


M.A.P

by CherryVampire



Series: Spicy Spider | Pepper Potts & Peter Parker. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, BAMF Pepper Potts, Babies, CEO Pepper Potts, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Marriage, Morgan is Peter's biological daughter, Morgan is Peter's daughter, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper and Peter are married, Pepper loves peter, Peter is in love with pepper, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Smut, Stark industries heir, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, True Love, Uncle Tony Stark, i love these two so much, marriage life, no beta we die like men, peter is tony's heir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: May Parker aún no se la creía…Aún no se creía que el chico de veintitrés años frente a ella -quien señalaba distintas constelaciones reflejándose en todo el laboratorio a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, una banda plateada brillando sobre uno de sus dedos igual que los hologramas- fuera el mismo chico quien hasta hace unos años tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nervioso.





	M.A.P

**Author's Note:**

> Y así continúa la serie de Spicy Spider, donde Peter y Pepper se aman con locura... esta vez la pareja le dará la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la familia Parker-Potts... y no podrían estar más felices ;)
> 
> Y yo no podría estar más feliz de compartirles otro pedazo de mi extraño universo donde Peter tiene toda la felicidad que se merece. ¡Enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Tal vez haya cambiado su nombre un poquito pero era por propósitos del acrónimo jeje.

Virginia gemía mientras las manos de Peter se aferraban a su cintura, chocando sus caderas mientras la follaba contra le encimera de la cocina. Virginia trató de aferrarse al mármol bajo sus dedos, el bonito diamante sobre su dedo brilló con la luz artificial.

Después de seis años juntos… se habían casado hacía dos meses, en una bonita ceremonia privada. Tony había bromeado sobre como ya podían comenzar a buscar a ese bebé…

Y vaya que lo estaban buscando.

Ambos se habían mudado a una bonita cabaña que Peter había comprado a las afueras de Nueva York… era un lugar precioso, suficientemente tranquila y adecuada para comenzar una familia.

Virginia gimió de nuevo y se giró completamente, montándose en la encimera de la cocina y abriendo las piernas lo suficiente como para que Peter la penetrara más profundo.

Virginia tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida esa tarde… su marido balbuceando palabras de amor mientras se descargaba dentro de ella.

Le rogó a Dios que funcionara…

_Y funcionó… _

Ocho meses después Virginia Parker entró a la sala común del piso de los vengadores con varias carpetas en una de sus manos. Los tacones mortales de siempre siendo reemplazados por bonitas balerinas de color negro que resonaban en el piso de mármol.

Virginia no esperó que todos se encontraran allí ese día… tampoco se esperó el chillido que Scott Lang dejó salir cuando notó como su vientre se pegaba al vestido azul marino que llevaba puesto.

Todos voltearon en su dirección… _el caos se desató._

Comenzaron a gritar y a hacer preguntas, especialmente los que habían estado lejos por un tiempo.

\- ¡Oh Pepper, al fin se nota! -chilló Tony, acercándose y colocando una mano sobre su vientre de dieciséis semanas.

Virginia rodó los ojos, los únicos que podían tocarle el vientre eran su marido y su mejor amigo, Tony…

\- _¿Qué demonios?, ¿tú y Stark? _–

Ambos aludidos comenzaron a negar con rapidez ante la insinuación de Scott, quien era relativamente nuevo en el equipo.

-Estoy con el brujo, ¿recuerdas? -exclamó Tony rápidamente, Stephen Strange rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Con el brujo?... ¿Estás con Strange? Pero… todo el mundo piensa… -

-Ah sí. Nunca nos tomamos el tiempo de desmentir las especulaciones… -comentó Virginia.

-Sí. Mantiene a la prensa callada y entretenida. -finalizó Tony.

\- _¿Ya tienen un nombre? _-preguntó Natasha.

-_Morgan Audriana… _-contestó una voz diferente mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- _¿Cómo tu tío el excéntrico Pep? _–

-Sí Tony… -

Virginia sonrió mientras miraba como su marido se colocaba junto a ella, sonriente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –

\- ¡Oh lo siento, creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente! Soy Peter Parker, esposo de Virginia. –le tendió la mano y Scott aceptó el saludo.

Scott los miró confundido. No recordaba haber visto antes a ese chico; tenía el cabello corto y perfectamente peinado, un rizo rebelde quedaba sobre su frente; llevaba pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos y una camisa azul marino con detalles raros, como los símbolos de Wakanda, con mangas cortas y lentes de pasta.

\- ¿Spider-man? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! -chilló.

Peter y Virginia se rieron. Scott jamás lo había visto sin la máscara puesta, no se quedaba tanto tiempo como para verlo rondar el piso de los vengadores y definitivamente no pasaba por los laboratorios donde Peter trabajaba, así que era normal que no supiera quién era.

\- ¡Tony mencionó que tenías veintitrés años! –

-Los tengo… -

\- ¿Y estás casado? –

-Felizmente. Y esperando por mi primera hija… ¿ya les habíamos dicho que nace aproximadamente a mediados de noviembre? –

La habitación volvió a estallar en gritos.

Algunos meses después Scott observó con curiosidad como Pepper le acomodaba la corbata a su marido para después darle un beso antes de que este saliera de la habitación, directo hasta un auditorio donde presentaría el proyecto más nuevo de Industrias Stark: un aparato raro que ayudaba a recolectar el petróleo de los mares y regresaba el agua contaminada a la normalidad cuando había algún derrame.

Pepper miraba a su marido con una sonrisa en el rostro desde su lugar junto a la puerta, a la derecha de Tony quien miraba al chico con orgullo. Pepper llevaba un vestido blanco entallado, que hacía resaltar su prominente vientre de ocho meses de gestación. La mujer descansaba una de sus manos sobre su estómago de manera distraída mientras escuchaba atenta las palabras de su marido sobre el estrado… Scott pudo ver el anillo de matrimonio brillando gracias a la luz artificial.

El mundo le dio la bienvenida a Morgan Audriana Parker un sábado de noviembre a las cuatro treinta y cinco de la mañana.

Tony miró con orgullo a su heredero mientras le abría la puerta del auto a su esposa y luego bajaba el porta-bebé donde descansaba su hija, llevándolo en una mano sin problema mientras la otra tomaba la mano de Pepper, guiándola dentro del complejo.

Morgan era preciosa… cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Una verdadera muñeca.

Tony, quien se había convertido en su padrino, se había vuelto completamente loco. Virginia bromeaba sobre como la niña de apenas tres meses de edad lo tenía completamente atrapado alrededor de su pequeño y regordete dedo.

_May Parker aún no se la creía…_

Aún no se creía que el chico de veintitrés años frente a ella -quien señalaba distintas constelaciones reflejándose en todo el laboratorio a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, una banda plateada brillando sobre uno de sus dedos igual que los hologramas- fuera el mismo chico quien hasta hace unos años tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

May jamás habría creído que su Peter sería heredero de Industrias Stark a los veintitrés años… mucho menos que se hubiera casado y ahora tuviera una hija. Era demasiado extraño, la idea aún se sentía extraña… y qué decir de la mujer con quien había decidido casarse.

_Oh Dios. _

May se había negado rotundamente a aquella relación el mismo instante que Peter le había contado. ¡Pepper tenía la misma edad que ella, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo se suponía que aceptara eso? ¡Su sobrino tenía diecisiete años!

Pero Peter fue persistente… luego Thanos sucedió… y May deseó jamás haber sido testigo de lo desolada que Virginia Potts lucía. Con la llegada de Tony Stark del espacio todas sus esperanzas murieron… FRIDAY le mostró uno de los videos de vigilancia después de que en un ataque de ira le gritara al programa, demandando evidencia sobre como Pepper había sufrido por su sobrino cuando la miraba completamente normal.

_Hubiera preferido jamás verlo…_

En el video se mostraba a Tony Stark, sentado en una silla de ruedas, conectado a unos monitores portátiles y una intravenosa; el tipo había perdido demasiado peso y se miraba extremadamente enfermo. Pepper entró corriendo a la habitación, con el cabello suelto, nada de maquillaje, un pijama holgada que probablemente había sido de Peter y sin zapatos.

No había logrado escuchar lo que la mujer había preguntado, ni lo que Tony le había respondido… pero de un momento a otro todo se tornó en un caos…

Pepper dejó salir una especie de jadeo que pronto se convirtió en un sollozo ahogado. La mujer se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sollozó sobre ellas un momento… segundos pasaron para que el dolor que ella misma había sentido al recibir la noticia se hiciera presente.

Pepper jadeó de nuevo con una de sus manos sobre su boca y otra tratando de aferrarse a una de las paredes… la realidad golpeándola inmediatamente…

May no pudo evitar el nudo que se formó en su garganta al ver como Pepper dejaba salir un sollozo desesperado, angustiado y lleno de dolor al mismo tiempo que sus piernas le fallaban… el coronel Rhodes y Steve Rogers corrieron en su dirección…

Pepper dejó salir un grito desolado mientras el coronel trataba de levantarla… Tony Stark no estaba mejor que ella…

La mujer lloró y gritó desesperadamente por un largo rato, aferrada a los hombros del coronel quien le acariciaba el cabello con compasión aún desde su posición en el piso…

May pudo verse reflejada en aquella mujer ese día… era como una representación de su persona cuando Ben había sido asesinado…

Pasaron cinco años y May pensó que Pepper seguiría adelante… olvidándose de su sobrino y buscando algo mejor como era de esperarse…

Pero Pepper esperó… esperó… _y esperó…_

Hasta el momento en donde ya no tuvo que esperar más…

Ni siquiera mencionó nada cuando su querido sobrino besó a Pepper frente a ella, unas horas después de que todos los desaparecidos regresaran, cuando pensó que nadie los miraba.

Muy a su pesar… aceptó a Virginia Potts… porque se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a su Peter… porque decidió esperar a ver qué deparaba el futuro en lugar de desechar todo, alejarse y seguir su vida como si esa etapa de su vida no hubiera sucedido… Virginia Potts decidió esperar… decidió seguir sufriendo diariamente, con el recuerdo y la esperanza de que su querido y joven novio regresaría de la muerte…

Hasta que lo hizo_… y valió cada minuto…_

May sonrió desde su posición entre los brazos de Joseph… el hombre quien había decidido lidiar con ella después del chasquido…

Tony balbuceaba algo sobre la iluminación mientras Stephen tomaba algunas fotografías en el jardín del nuevo compendio. Pepper sostenía a Morgan entre sus brazos mientras Peter se sentaba a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro…

May aún no podía creerlo… pero quería hacerlo. Porque en este futuro que jamás imaginó… _su Peter era feliz._


End file.
